juste un peu de temps
by CarysIsis
Summary: Petite scène entre Tony et Pepper, après que ce dernier ait révélé à la fin du 1 qu'il était Iron Man.après le film 1


_Juste un peu de temps…_

_**DATE :**__ juillet 2010_

_**CATEGORIE :**__ Romance_

_**Post film 1**_

_**RESUME **__: Petite scène entre Tony et Pepper, après que ce dernier ait révélé à la fin du 1 qu'il était Iron Man._

_**ARCHIVES**__** :**__ Je serais très heureuse que cette fan fic soit diffusée sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER**__** :**__ Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir. Cependant, la totalité de cette fanfiction est la propriété de son auteur (ne pas publier, en totalité ou en partie, sur quelque support que ce soit, sans l'accord de l'auteur)._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

_Voila, petit Os écrit en 10 minutes. Juste après avoir vu le dvd de Iron Man, j'étais tellement frustrée du ship entre Pepper et Tony que je me suis dit, allez go, écris un os dessus cela te fera du bien lol et voila ce que ça donne ^^ Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. _

Bonne lecture !

Voila, il l'avait dit… C'était inévitable… Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pu s'en tenir à la version officielle ! Non, c'était bien trop simple pour lui ! Il avait fallu qu'il le dise à cette bande de journalistes ! De toute façon, il aimait trop être vu, regardé, pour taire un secret aussi énorme ! Quoi de mieux que de dire à la terre entière : « Je suis Iron Man ! » ?

Mais avait-il pensé à lui, à eux, avant de l'annoncer ? Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas d'eux à proprement parlé. Elle devait déjà gérer les rumeurs sur leur pseudo histoire, mais là… ce serait bien pire, c'était certain…Comme il l'avait si bien suggéré, en temps que super héros, il lui faudrait une fiancée qui se mourrait d'inquiétude pour lui. Et…les journalistes ne tarderaient pas à faire, tout comme lui, le même rapprochement. Et là… il serait beaucoup plus difficile de démentir. D'ailleurs, elle avait elle-même de plus en plus de mal à cacher son attirance pour Tony Stark. C'était son patron…Mais si seulement il n'y avait que ça !

Il était volage et elle refusait qu'on dise d'elle qu'elle avait couché pour réussir, ou pire même ! Donc non, s'il ne changeait pas plus que cela, elle se refuserait à lui. Et puis…ce jeu du chat et de la souris lui plaisait assez, finalement, pensa-t-elle en souriant.

- J'espère que vous souriez de cette manière en pensant à moi, intervint une voix grave et sensuelle, sortie de nulle part.

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna, elle rougit légèrement en voyant arriver Tony. Mais elle se reprit bien vite, comme toujours.

- La conférence de presse est finie ? Demanda-t-elle en un sourire.

Il la dévora du regard un instant avant de répondre.

- Oui, j'ai enfin réussi à me débarrasser de ces parasites de journalistes, dit-il en battant l'air de sa main.

- Parasites que vous avez convoqués, dois-je vous le rappeler Monsieur Stark ? rétorqua Pepper malicieusement.

Tony plissa les yeux faussement vexé.

- Quelque fois, j'aimerais que vous ayez moins de mémoire, Mademoiselle Potts.

- Qui se souviendrait de votre numéro de sécurité sociale alors ? répliqua Pepper du tac au tac en souriant.

Elle le vit chercher une réplique à tous vitesse.

- Jarvis ! Dit-il en levant la main, comme une évidence.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant, avant de redevenir subitement sérieuse.

- Que va-t-il se passer à présent ?

- Bah, nous verrons cela demain, dit-il en encrant son regarda au sien.

A cet instant, il était peu désireux de penser aux conséquences de sa révélation. Il serait temps plus tard…

- En attendant, voila votre verre.

Pepper plissa les yeux, amusée.

- Est-ce ce même verre que vous me deviez depuis l'autre soir ? Le soir où vous m'avez laissée seule avec moi-même ?

- Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligée de quoi que ce soit, dit-il, en détournant habilement la question.

- Je ne me sens pas obligée, répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils se sourirent d'un commun accord, comme une promesse silencieuse et tacite de ne pas aller trop vite dans cette relation qui ne demandait qu'à éclore…

Fin

Ps : petite question, dans Iron Man 2, Pepper et Tony s'embrassent-ils ?


End file.
